


Heart to Heart

by Rose Wilde-Irish (rosewildeirish)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Other, Snippet, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewildeirish/pseuds/Rose%20Wilde-Irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is it that Nate will use my skills and call on me for the impossible rescue, but he won't ever let me in on the planning of a job?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

"...smart enough, I plan well enough, I just don't get it." Hardison stopped pacing and picked up his gaming console. After a second he put it back down. He went to the fridge and opened it, tugged at an Orange Squeeze and moved it to the side, then back. Sighing, he went to the couch and plopped down, arms and legs splayed out.

Parker grinned, an extra curve to the ends of it that always made his nerves jangle on a job, particularly if it involved wirework, climbing, or any of her specialites. She bounded on her toes, vibrating. "Oh, oh," she said. "I've got this one."

"Well, do tell then," Hardison grumbled. "Why is it that Nate will use my skills and call on me for the impossible rescue, but he won't ever let me in on the planning of a job?"

"That's easy," she said, leaning over the edge of the couch. Her long blonde hair dangled, and Alec watched the movement of it for a moment. He yanked his eyes back to hers, frowning, as she continued. "To run a job, you have to be willing to put it all on the line. Be heartless. Put the team on the line and risk it all, never let the marks be anything but marks, even when they look at you with the big bunny eyes and start turning into people again, face up to the rich and powerful and say f-"

"I get it, I get it. Nate's a heartless bastard, we all know what he's like a times. And I'm, I'm what, a giant marshmallow? A pushover?"

Parker gave him a smile, one that both made him want to flush and sent a much different kind of warmth through him. She perched on the edge of the couch, and if it wasn't _Parker_ , he knew he'd be reaching out to keep her from tumbling. Instead he watched, because Parker doing her thing was always worth watching, until she closed the distance and gave him a quick hug. "You're not a pushover, Hardison," she said. "Except, you know, when you are. But you're not heartless, either. And that's what Nate hasn't told you." She gave a little wiggle, pushed off effortlessly and launched herself over him, landing neatly on the opposite side of the couch, reaching for the remote.

"So I'm not heartless and that makes me a bad leader and Nate hasn't told me this, why?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.

Her smile went away, eyebrows drawing down and a little frown appearing. "That's the funny part, actually. He doesn't have the heart to."

Hardison shook his head, reaching for the remote. With a little smile, Parker let him steal it.


End file.
